San Francisco’s Sailor Moon
by Harry James Potter B7
Summary: The story takes place in San Francisco. I am taking from PGSM and the anime plus my own take on things. I am starting the story from the very begining. Back when the Sailor Scouts first met. I still dont know how this will end but it will be fun.


San Francisco's Sailor Moon

Ch. 1: The Discovery of Sailor Moon and the First Attack

Usagi's POV

Hi I am Usagi Tsukino and I live in a really cool home in a town called Kentfield. Kentfield in the county of Marian in the state of California. I love living in the United States. I am just a bit clumsy and am almost always late for school. I have a younger brother named Shingo, he can be a pest. Oh well that is all I can say for now my teacher is coming to me.

General POV

"Usagi what do you think you are writing this time? Have you been listing to me? If you have pleas tell me what I just told the class." Ms. Greenberg said. Usagi looked up and there was her teacher.

"Um…… I did not get good sleep last night?" Usagi said. Ms. Greenberg just looked at her.

"Usagi first you were late for class then I find you not even trying to listen to me. This is going to get you a phone call home to your mom. She is not going to be happy about this." Ms. Greenberg said. Usagi just looked down at her keyboard. This was the third time this week she was late for school. One more time and she would have an after school detention. Her grades where also slipping. In one week Usagi had gone from a B+ to a C-.

Usagi's POV

Well at last the end of the day has come and I can just go home and go back to bed. I hurry home only to find my mom in a really bad mood. I guess Ms. Greenberg called her already. I run up to my room before my mom can say anything. Once inside my room I lock the door. I pull out my laptop and start typing away on a Fan Fiction about a girl who lives in Japan and fights off evil. This girl transforms into someone named Sailor Moon. I hear a tapping at my window. I go to it and see nothing odd. I open my window to let some air in. My room can get really hot when I am typing. I then go turn on some good music. I love listing to Minako Aino, her songs are so cool. Suddenly I see something jump into the air from my window. It lands on my laptop computer and I jump back.

General POV

"What are you doing?" Usagi askes. Then she looks at what landed. It was a black cat with glowing yellow eyes and a crescent moon on its head.

"My name is Luna and I have found you at last." The cat said. Usagi just looked at the cat in shock.

"This must bee a dream. This whole day is just a silly little dream. Or perhaps I just fell asleep in class and this is just a dream I am having there. A talking cat with a crescent moon is just too strange to be real. Could this day get any stranger?" Usagi said to the air.

"This is not a dream Usagi Tsukino. This is real life. Listen to me I have been watching you for some time now. I know you are the one. The first time I saw you I knew you where the one I was looking for. You are a sailor soldier and you will have to protect the earth from danger. You and the others will have a mission." The cat Luna said. Usagi just looked up at Luna. Then Luna put her paw to the crescent moon on her head. From out of no where came a nice slick pink cell phone appeared. It looked a lot like the Razor cell phone. Usagi took the phone in her right hand and looked at it. "Usagi I will come back to you when you see that I am right or call me on your cell. I am speed dial one." Luna said. With that Luna jumped back out of Usagi's window.

Usagi's POV

How strange. Oh well I guess I will keep working on my Fan Fiction. I type for what seems like forever when my mom yells up to my room informing me that it is dinner time. I save my work and go down stairs. By now my mom is in a much better mood. I sit down in my seat at the table.

General POV

Usagi sits down in her seat at the dinner table and looks around the room. She sees her father is home early for once. Her brother comes to the table and manages not to make a joke about his sister's hair. He always would make a joke about how Usagi had her hair. Usagi always had her hair the same way. It was split down the center in the back and to separate the hair she made a small not in her hair. This made it look like she had two strings of pasta connected to two meet balls on either side of her head. Dinner went by quickly and soon Usagi was back up in her room working on her Fan Fiction.

"Usagi are you still awake? You should get to sleep so you don't get up late again making you late for school again." Usagi's mother yelled up to Usagi.

"Yes mother I will get to sleep." Usagi said as she slipped into bed then into a restful sleep. The next morning Usagi's alarm clock went off playing her favorite song Cest La Vie. There was a problem with her alarm clock, it was set on a single repeat and Usagi just listened to the song over and over.

Usagi's POV

_That song is so good. I down right love it_. I say to myself. I just listen to it for the longest time. Now I am hearing my mom calling for me. I guess its time to get out of bed. I get up and get dressed after a nice long hot shower. When I get dressed I look at the time and see I only have fifteen minuets to get to class on time. I run downstairs and grab a slice of tost, my book bag, and my lunch. Once out side I run as fast as my legs can take me. From out of no where a guy appears, and my legs don't go around him fast enough. I trip and fall. The guy just turns around and says "Hey you, meatball head, watch where you are going." I just look at him for a second. He had kinda (kind-a) short brown almost black hair, Asian colored skin, a black shirt with a brown leather jacket on. Once I get up I keep running to school. I get there right as the second bell rings. I get to my class room door and look in. The sight that my eyes see is so strange. I see a monster looking person inside the class room rather than Ms. Greenberg. Right as I am about to open the door I feel something by my foot. I see the cat Luna there.

General POV

"Usagi this is part of the evil I told you about yesterday. Only you can fight off this evil." Luna said.

"But I thought you talked about others who could fight?" Usagi asked.

"The others I spoke of still need to be awakened. You where the first to be awakened. Now say MOON PRISEM POWER, MAKE UP and become Sailor Moon." Luna said. Usagi looked at Luna as if Luna had lost her mind. After a few seconds of doing nothing Usagi spoke.

"MOON PRISEM POWER, MAKE UP!" Usagi was lifted off of her feet as she started to become Sailor Moon. In no time at all Usagi had become Sailor Moon. She had red knee high boots, white gloves, two red bows. (An image of her is on my bio/profile page or just look up an image of Sailor Moon) The whole transformation was just so amazing words can't describe it. Usagi walks into her class room and looks the monster right in the eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing?" The monster askes in a high pitched voice.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of truth and justice. SAILOR MOON. In the name of the moon I will punish you. Wait Luna how am I going to punish this thing?" Usagi said.

"Say the words Moon Twilight Flare!" Luna said.

"Ok I will. Moon Twilight Flare!" When Usagi said these words a wand with a crecent moon at the end of it appeared. Usagi spun the wand around her body and then held the wand out infront of her. The wand sent thousands of beems of what looked like yellow light at the monster. When it hit the monster the monster screames loweder than Usagi had ever heard.

"Sailor Moon we have more work to do here. The power of the enimy is very strong here. I don't think it is just attacking your first class of the day." Luna said. Usagi nodded her head and went to take her seat. "Sailor Moon what on earth do you think you are doing?" Luna asked.

"I am sitting down and am going to let my teacher take role." Usagi said.

"Sailor Moon you can't be sitting down on the job now. Get up and come with me. If you don't every one here will die."

"Fine I will get up and do this duty you say I have." Usagie got up and followed Luna out of the room. They went to the main office and found more evil energy there. When Usagi went in there was a flash of bright light.

"You who are you? What are you?" A man asked.

"I am Sailor Scout Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you." Usagi said.

"A Sailor Scout. What can you do, sell me cookies or something?" The man said.

"No I am here to put you in your place." Usagi said.

"Is that so? Ok try your best. Have fun. Monster Senfra attack this foolish girl!" The man said. A woman with red hair turned to face Usagi and Luna.

"Cevae bongho niyahmoo fooga." The woman said. When the woman said those words a sworm of monsters appeared.

"Luna I can't fight off all of these monsters on my own. What should I do?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Moon you have to find it in your hart to destroy these monsters." A man's voice said from behind her.

"Who are you? Another sailor scout of sorts?" The monster asked.

"No my name Tuxido Kamen! Now Sailor Moon if we both work together we might be able to win this fight." Tuxido Kamen said.

AN: Well I hope you all liked Ch1. I know I am ending it with out a nice ending but it is the only way that I can think of to make you come back for the next chapter.


End file.
